You're Everywhere To Me: The Sequel
by Sidheag
Summary: *Completed* This is a sequel to my 1st fanfic, so r&r that one first. 2 years after Syaoran tells Sakura his feelings, they move in together and one night he takes Sakura to a fancy restaurant and he....(s&s and some e&t)
1. The Proposal

You're Everywhere To Me: The Sequel  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CCS.CLAMP DOES.NOT ME.CLAMP DOES.NOTME!!! Did I say it enough times?? Oh well. CLAMP OWNS IT.NOT ME..ok I'm done now..I DON'T OWN IT!!!!! CLAMP DOES!!!  
  
  
  
Ok...on with the story..  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: The Proposal  
  
  
  
It's been two years since Syaoran and Sakura confessed their love for each other. Meiling moved back to Hong Kong with Kero and Sakura and Syaoran moved into an apartment together.  
  
"Sakura-chan, Tomoyo-chan called saying that she isn't able to come to dinner with us tonight." Syaoran said to his girlfriend. Tomoyo and Syaoran had planned this.  
  
"Oh ok. Well I'm almost ready Syaoran-kun..are you ready?" Sakura said from her room.  
  
"Yeah." Syaoran replied, fumbling with a small box in his pocket. In the next five minutes that took Sakura to get ready, Syaoran looked over the past two years that they had been dating. 'We've come so far.' He thought to himself.  
  
"I'm ready, let's go. Syaoran-kun? Hello?!" Sakura woke Syaoran from his thoughts.  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah, ok let's go." Syaoran said, holding the door open for Sakura.  
  
After they had finished their meal, a waiter came to them with a wine bottle.  
  
"Oh sorry, but we didn't order this." Sakura said to the waiter.  
  
"It's ok Sakura, I ordered it." Syaoran said.  
  
"What's this for Syaoran-kun?" Sakura said smiling.  
  
Syaoran held Sakura's hand and said, "Sakura, remember when I first told you that I was in love with you?"  
  
"How could I forget?"  
  
"And remember how we danced with each other for every song at the reception?"  
  
"Where are you going with this?"  
  
"It was then that I told myself that you were the person that I wanted to dance all my dances with." Syaoran got down on one knee still holding Sakura's hands and continued. "Sakura, when I look in your eyes, I see emerald gems shining with the elegance and beauty that only you could be. And your smile shines light on my face like diamonds." Syaoran pulled out the box out of his pocket and opened it to show a diamond ring.  
  
"Syaoran.." Sakura said softly.  
  
"Sakura, will you marry me?"  
  
Sakura looked deep into his eyes and got down to his level and pulled him close and said, "Yes. Syaoran-kun, I will marry you!" She pulled him into a passionate embrace as people from neighboring tables started to clap.  
  
"Oh Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo said turning off her video camera and came out of hiding. She ran over to her best friend and gave her a huge hug. "I can't believe that you guys are engaged!" Tomoyo said crying.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan! I thought you couldn't come." Sakura replied, hugging Tomoyo back.  
  
"I couldn't come while Li-kun was talking! He's too shy and sweet to propose in front of me and Eriol." She answered smiling.  
  
From behind Tomoyo, Syaoran saw Eriol step up.  
  
Syaoran stood up. "Eriol, Tomoyo told you didn't she?" Syaoran said.  
  
Eriol nodded smiling, looking down on Sakura and Tomoyo. He said, "You two have come so far in the past two years. Tomoyo-chan and I have been dating for five years and we haven't even considered marriage. You must really be in love with her."  
  
Syaoran looked lovingly at Sakura. "I wouldn't be able to live if I wasn't with her."  
  
Sakura looked up at Eriol and stood up beside Syaoran taking his hand. Tomoyo stood up too, beside Eriol.  
  
"Well I congratulate you both. And I wish you a lifetime of happiness." Eriol said as he dragged Tomoyo away.  
  
"But I have to hug her again..Eriol-kun!!!" Tomoyo protested.  
  
"Let's give them some privacy."  
  
Sakura and Syaoran looked at each other and smiled.  
  
A week later..  
  
Syaoran was making lunch for Sakura and himself when there was a knock at the door.  
  
"I'll get it Syaoran-kun." Sakura said, putting down the book she was reading. She opened the door and saw a familiar figure standing in the doorway.  
  
"Kinomoto-san? What are you doing here?" Meiling had returned to Tomoeda to visit Syaoran, but she didn't know that Sakura lived with him or even that they had become engaged .  
  
"I live here. What are doing here Meiling-chan? How have you been?" Sakura said hesitantly. She knew that Meiling still had feelings for Syaoran.  
  
"You live here?" I must be at the wrong house. Do you know where Syaoran- kun lives now?" Meiling said sadly.  
  
"Sakura-chan, who's at the door?" Syaoran said as he approached the two females. "Meiling?" he exclaimed happily as he saw his childhood friend at the door.  
  
  
  
Well?? What did you think of the first chapter? Since no-one gave me any ideas for the title.I just called it the sequel.but if you have any ideas.PLEASE tell me..and while you're doing that, why don't you review this chapter??huh?huh? ok well, I'm outta here!! ~sakura-chan~ 


	2. A Day With Meiling An Anouncement

You're Everywhere To Me: The Sequel  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CCS.CLAMP DOES.NOT ME.CLAMP DOES.NOTME!!! Did I say it enough times?? Oh well. CLAMP OWNS IT.NOT ME..ok I'm done now..I DON'T OWN IT!!!!! CLAMP DOES!!!  
  
Hey guys! I'm back with the 2nd chapter! I hope you guys liked my last chapter...ok.I forgot to say that in the first story, everyone was 18. So that means that they are now 20..cuz 18+2=20! I think..yeah that's right. Ok well anyways.ON WITH THE STORY!!!! ^_^  
  
Last time..  
  
"You (talking to Sakura) live here? I must be at the wrong house. Do you know where Syaoran-kun lives now?" Meiling said sadly.  
  
"Sakura-chan, who's at the door?" Syaoran said approaching the two females. "Meiling?" Syaoran exclaimed with happiness as he saw his childhood friend at the door.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: A Day With Meiling / An Announcement  
  
"Syaoran-kun!" Meiling stepped toward him and threw her arms around him.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Syaoran said, returning the hug.  
  
"I wanted to surprise you with a visit. I hope I didn't come at a bad time." Meiling said, letting go of Syaoran reluctantly.  
  
"We were just about to have lunch. And I made extra, do you want to join us?"  
  
"I don't want to disturb you two. I'll come back later." Meiling said as she turned to leave.  
  
"You wouldn't be disturbing us! There's no better time like the present. Please join us Meiling-chan." Sakura said gently grabbing Meiling's arm.  
  
Meiling looked down at her arm then at Sakura finally at Syaoran. "Well alright. As long as I'm not disturbing you." She said giving in.  
  
Syaoran smiled and took Meiling's coat to hang up.  
  
Meiling looked at Syaoran amd said to herself, 'Did he just smile because I said I'm staying? Why am I still here? Oh well, Syaoran-kun's cooking is really good.' She walked into the living room and said to Sakura, "It's...nice."  
  
"Arigotou. Syaoran-kun and I have worked really hard to get it the way we both like." Sakura said smiling.  
  
They sat down at the table as Syaoran brought in their lunch.  
  
As she was eating, Meiling looked up at Sakura and noticed something on her hand. Realizing it was a ring she stopped eating.  
  
Syaoran noticed that Meiling had stopped eating and followed her gaze until he was looking at Sakura, making Sakura look up as well.  
  
"When were you going to tell me." Meiling said sadly.  
  
Syaoran and Sakura looked at each other. "We were going to tell you when we figured out when it was going to be." Syaoran said with a guilty look in his eyes.  
  
"And do you know when yet?"  
  
"The beginning of this coming spring, May 9th." Sakura replied hesitantly.  
  
"You figured this out when?" Meiling exclaimed coldly.  
  
"Three days ago." Syaoran said.  
  
"Oh.. I just remembered that I still have to visit Tomoyo-chan. Sayonaragood bye" (AN: did I spell the Japanese right?) Meiling said getting up and turning away so they wouldn't see her tears.  
  
Syaoran, knowing that Meiling was crying, went over to her and hugged her.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me when you told everyone else?" Meiling said in between sobs.  
  
"We haven't told anyone yet. Only Tomoyo and Eriol know because Tomoyo was spying on us.  
  
"But why did you hide it from me? You used to be different. We used to tell each other everything, except things about Sakura." Meiling started to cry uncontrollably.  
  
"It's not like we wanted to hide it, we just didn't want to hurt you and we didn't want you to do this in front of everyone else. Meiling you still mean a lot to me, but not in the way you want me to. I'm sorry Meiling." Syaoran said, holding her closer.  
  
"Why is it so hard to tell me these things. If you had told me your feelings for Sakura things would've been different. I... I just.. I don't know why you... I want to know." Meiling said as she leaned her head against Syaoran's chest.  
  
"Sakura looked at the crying Meiling. She stood there, speechless. Finally she walked over to Meiling, put her hand on her shoulder and said "From now on we won't keep anything important from you, I promise."  
  
Meiling stopped crying and said, "What about you?"  
  
"I promise Meiling. I don't want to see you like this again." Syaoran said, looking Meiling in the eye.  
  
Meiling backed away from Syaoran and said to both, "Thank you. Demobut, if you haven't told anyone yet when are you going to tell them?"  
  
"Well, actually tonight we've invited them out to dinner." Sakura said.  
  
"Oh, ok then. I have a bone to pick with you Sakura." Meiling said sternly.  
  
"What did I do?" Sakura asked confused.  
  
"Nothing! That's the problem! Have you looked for a dress? Have you looked around at chapels or wherever you're going to get married?" Meiling said going through a list of things that Sakura and Syaoran hadn't even thought of doing.  
  
"Anoum, not really. Well we know where we're going to get married though." Sakura answered. "Hong Kong!"  
  
"Naniwhat?!" Meiling exclaimed surprised.  
  
"That's another reason why we didn't tell you about our engagement. Tomorrow we're going to Hong Kong, that's when we were going to tell you." Syaoran smiled.  
  
"Interesting well it's one o'clock. The stores opened an hour ago Sakura. We better get a move on. You only have three months to plan and organize. We'll be back later Syaoran-kun. Ja nesee ya." Meiling said happily.  
  
"Ok well I guess I'm going shopping. I will all you when I get home." Sakura said giving Syaoran a kiss on the lips.  
  
But before she could pull away , Syaoran grabbed her waist and pulled her in for another kiss. "I'll be home all night I took the day off."  
  
That's a good thing, isn't it." Sakura said hinting to Syaoran. "But you forgot to take the day off of your other work. I'll see you tonight." Sakura gave Syaoran another passionate kiss and walked over to Meiling. "Let's go. Bye Syaoran-kun! IttekesamaI'll be back!" (AN: it that how you spell it? I'm hopeless when it comes to spelling Japanese words ^_^;)  
  
"Ja nesee ya Meiling-chan Sakura-chan."  
  
"Ok off to the bridal shop!" Meiling said starting up her car.  
  
That night at the restaurant...  
  
Everyone had been invited, from Fujita and Touya, to Rika, Chiharu and Naoko.  
  
"I wonder why they took us all out for dinner." Naoko said curiously.  
  
"That Chinese gakibrat better not have broken up with Sakura." Touya said angrily.  
  
"I thought you hated the kid. Why do you want him around?" said a little yellow creature from under the table.  
  
"Keroberos? I thought you were in Hong Kong with Meiling. Does this mean she's here?" Touya exclaimed in a whisper.  
  
"Yeah she's here. So why do you want the kid around Sakura?"  
  
"Beause I don't want her to get hurt. And she seems happy around the kid." Touya answered unwillingly.  
  
"Don't call me kid." A voice said from behind him. "And what is the stuffed animal doing here?"  
  
"I hitched a ride with the little girl. Tomoyo told me everything. She even let me watch the video of it. Touya is not going to like this." The 'stuffed animal' taunted.  
  
Just then Sakura walked into the restaurant and walked over to Syaoran. He gave her a quick kiss on the lips.  
  
Touya gave a low growl but Fujita gave him a stern look and said to Sakura and Syaoran, "What's the big news?"  
  
"Anoum well. Syaoran and I, well we've decided to get married!" Sakura said smiling and held up her hand to show everyone the engagement ring.  
  
"Oh Sakura-chan Li-kun! Congratulations!" Everyone started talking at once, congratulating the to-be-wed's.  
  
"So who are you going to ask you to accept you into Syaoran's family Sakura?" Rika asked with tears of joy in her eyes.  
  
"His mother, and I was hoping that my father would be able to accept Syaoran into mine." Sakura replied looking at Fujita hopefully.  
  
"I'd be honored." Fujita said as he hugged his daughter.  
  
A while later after dessert had come and with midnight just around the corner, Sakura and Syaoran announced that they were heading home.  
  
"Bye! And congratulations again to the both of you!" everyone said as they watched the engaged couple walk out of the restaurant.  
  
AN: Well?? I'm finally done this chapter! Whew! Hmmm. tell me how you guys likes/hated/loved/disliked this chapter and yes I do accept flames. But be warned, I will reply to it with some severity! (yelling, et cetera.) So.don't say I didn't warn you...and I'm still waiting for a really good title..cuz I know this one sucks! PLEASE R&R! OK. well until my next chapter. ja ne! ~sakura-chan~ 


	3. Cheater By Accident

You're Everywhere To Me: The Sequel  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CCS.CLAMP DOES.NOT ME.CLAMP DOES.NOTME!!! Did I say it enough times?? Oh well. CLAMP OWNS IT.NOT ME..ok I'm done now..I DON'T OWN IT!!!!! CLAMP DOES!!!  
  
Hey guys! I STILL HAVEN'T GOTTEN ANY NEW TITLES!! WHAT IS GOING ON IN YOUR LITTLE BRAINS??? Oh well, this chapter, I'm really mean to Sakura I mean just because Sally..ok well Janet, if you're reading this.you know what I mean when I say that I'm being mean right?? (or not.we all know you're dense...just kidding! You're the best!) ok anyways...ladies and gentlemen (or not so gentle men..), I present to you the 3rd chapter of this story..hope you like it.  
  
Last chapter.  
  
"Oh Sakura-chan! Li-kun! Congratulations!" Everyone started talking at once congratulating the two.  
  
"So who are you going to ask to accept you into Syaoran-kun's family Sakura- chan?" Rika asked with tears of joys in her eyes.  
  
"His mother. And I was hoping that my father would be able to accept Syaoran-kun." Sakura replied, looking at Fujitaka hopefully. (AN: which spelling is right: Fujita or Fujitaka or none of them?)  
  
"I'd be honored." Fujitaka said as he hugged his daughter.  
  
Awhile later after dessert had come and with midnight just around the corner, Sakura and Syaoran announced that they were heading home.  
  
"Bye! And congratulations again to both of you!" everyone said as they watched the engaged couple walked out of the restaurant..  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: Cheater By Accident  
  
The next day in Hong Kong..  
  
"Syaoran-kun. Ohayogood morning, Meiling-chan and I are going shopping ok?" Sakura said to Syaoran who was just waking up. (AN: IT'S A MIRACLE!! SAKURA'S UP EARLY!!! THE WORLD IS COMING TO AN END!!!! I'm just kidding. or am I??)  
  
"Ok, I'll see you later.  
  
"Bye." Sakura said, kissing her fiancée. "Love you."  
  
"I love you too Sakura-chan." Syaoran said smiling sleepily.  
  
At the mall, Meiling helped Sakura find designs for the bridesmaid's dresses.  
  
"Oh yeah, an old friend of Syaoran-kun and me went over to visit him. You know, to hang out and talk and hopefully do some planning for the wedding. It'd be nice to know that he's actually contributing to this thing. Well I gotta get home. I'll talk to you tomorrow ok Kinomoto-chan?" Meiling said dropping Sakura off in front of her house. (AN: well actually, it's Syaoran's because they're in Hong Kong.)  
  
"Ok, ja nesee ya Meiling-chan!" Sakura waved as Meiling drove off towards her house.  
  
She quietly went inside making sure that she didn't wake Syaoran up. She made her way up the stairs and into the bedroom.  
  
Sakura looked at the bed and saw...  
  
  
  
AN: hee hee, I'm so mean, I left this VERY short chapter at a cliffhanger.... I bet you guys want to know what she saw huh??? Well you guys are going to have to wait another..oh let's say.. Another week?? I'm so evil aren't I???  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Nah! I'd never to that. I was just playing... I'm not done this chapter yet.. This is what Sakura saw..  
  
  
  
Sakura looked at the bed and saw something odd. (Syaoran..just kidding!) And realized that there were two heads at the top of the bed!!! (Ohhhh. I think I heard a heart shattering. I'm so mean!)  
  
"SYAORAN!!!" Sakura screamed as she turned on the light.  
  
"Naniwhat?" Syaoran said sleepily, not realizing the situation he was in.  
  
Sakura just stood there, staring at the unfamiliar figure in bed with Syaoran, who was woken up by Sakura screaming.  
  
"Syaoran-kun, what's going on?" the girl asked sleepily.  
  
By this time, Syaoran was fully awake and was looking at Sakura horrified. "Sakura-chan, it's not what you think!"  
  
"And what do I think Li-kun?"  
  
Syaoran cringed at the name that she had called him. 'She hasn't called me that in years. But I didn't do anything!' He thought to himself.  
  
"Sakura-chan, Sally came by just to talk about the wedding. We had some wine.":  
  
"AND?!" Sakura asked with hurt in her eyes.  
  
"I don't remember anything that happened after that. But I do know that nothing happened between me and her." Syaoran admitted unknowingly.  
  
"Then was she in OUR bed with you?"  
  
"I don't know." He replied, looking down at the ground.  
  
"Well, we'll just have to see what really happened. Tomoyo-chan lent me some spy cameras. I guess they came in handy, don't you think?" Sakura said matter-of-factly.  
  
She took a tape and put it in the VCR. It showed Sally and Syaoran talking. Then she offered him some wine, but the doorbell rings. He leaves and Sally poured something into his wine. He comes back and has a sip of his wine. After a couple of minutes, Syaoran seems to be getting drowsy, and that was when Sally made her move. Taking off his shirt, she lied Syaoran down on the bed and began kissing him many times.  
  
Syaoran, shocked, looked at the crying Sakura.  
  
"That...errrrg!!! She drugged you! OH MY GOD!!!!!! What if she's pregnant!" Sakura started to babble on and on.  
  
Syaoran stared at the t.v screen, horrified at what Sally had done to him.  
  
Sally just looked at Sakura and Syaoran and smiled evilly. Sakura looked at her and flung herself at her, but Syaoran caught her by the waist.  
  
"Syaoran! Let me go! Arrrggghh!!! Let go of me!!" Sakura yelled as she struggled to free herself of Syaoran's grip.  
  
"Sakura-chan, no-one has to get hurt."  
  
"Were you not watching the surveillance video? No-one will get hurt if you let me go.. I promise. But THAT WILL!" she said pointing at Sally who was trying to get by Sakura and Syaoran.  
  
"Who said you could leave?" Syaoran said coldly.  
  
"I just thought that I should seeing that this is a bad time for me to be here." Sally said nervously.  
  
"It was a bad time the whole time you were here!" Syaoran said furiously.  
  
"Why did you drug Syaoran-kun?" Sakura said with her eyes full of rage.  
  
"I..I...anoum....gotta go!" Sally ran out of the room, too quickly for Syaoran or Sakura to catch her.  
  
Sakura calmed down as Syaoran loosened his grip on her. She sat down on the bed in bewilderment.  
  
Syaoran looked at her with total guilt in his eyes. He started to feel afraid, which was a new emotion for him. He'd never been scared in his life. "What do I do now? Should I suggest that we postpone the wedding? Even cancel it? I'm just so afraid of losing her. I wouldn't be able to handle it.' He said to himself. "Sakura-chan." He said softly as he sat down beside her.  
  
"No, don't you 'Sakura' me!" she said standing up angrily. "Why did you go along with it?"  
  
"You saw the tape, I was drugged." Syaoran said, defending himself.  
  
"Don't you think that with all the training you've been through you'd be able to fight it? Isn't that part of your training?" Sakura yelled matter- of-factly.  
  
"Yes but.." Syaoran realized that he'd been defeated. He hadn't sensed that he'd been drugged. And he had let Sakura down, he didn't deserve to be with her.  
  
Sakura waited for his answer. 'What was he going to finish his sentence with? Why did he let her drug him?' Sakura could feel tears form in her eyes. "But what?"  
  
"I'm just wondering what we should do now." Syaoran said looking down.  
  
"About the wedding? Well, do you love me?"  
  
"Of course I do. But that doesn't change the fact that I let her drug me. I should've known. I smelt something odd but I think she would do anything. I'm sorry Sakura." Syaoran said as something wet rolled down his cheek.  
  
"Oh Syaoran-kun. I...don't know what to do. I can't live without you.." Sakura said, seeing that he was doing something that he hadn't done since he was born, cry.  
  
"And I can't live without you. But maybe that's the reason we should live without each other. I don't want to hurt you again and I can't promise someone won't drug me again."  
  
"Are you saying we shouldn't get married?" Sakura asked. 'Doesn't he understand? I forgive him! I can't live without him!' she thought to herself.  
  
"I'm saying that I don't want to hurt you again. But if you feel alright about it, then we'll carry on as we planned as if nothing happened." Syaoran said between sobs.  
  
"Syaoran. I won't be able to go on like nothing happened because something did happen. But I can go on and forgive you. I really want this to work, and I don't care if that happens again. Unless you're not drugged and did it on your own free will. Other than that, I still want to marry you." Sakura said smiling.  
  
"But I don't deserve you. I'm not worth getting hurt over." Syaoran argued.  
  
"Don't say that!" she replied sternly. "If you're not worth all the pain and suffeing, why do I still love you?" Sakura asked, winning the discussion.  
  
"Because you're crazy." Syaoran smiled.  
  
"Maybe, but so are you." Sakura said playfully.  
  
"I'm sorry Sakura-chan. I never meant to hurt you like that." Syaoran said, as he held Sakura's hand.  
  
"It's ok. It wasn't your fault. Let's just put this behind us. The only thing I want to know is why she drugged you." Sakura said, deep in thought.  
  
"Let's worry about it tomorrow. I'll go sleep on the couch." Syaoran said, kissing Sakura goodnight and started for the living room.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Sakura said, pulling Syaoran ontop of her and this time, he remembered what happened.  
  
AN: You guys probably hat me for not adding details.or not.. My friend Kristen was. Well too bad for Kristen! This is MY story. K well anyways..what did you guys think of this chapter? Please review..it's the little button at the bottom of the page. And I do accept flames. Ok well, until next chapter.ja ne! ~sakura-chan~ 


	4. Touya: Evil or Kind

You're Everywhere To Me: The Sequel  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CCS.CLAMP DOES.NOT ME.CLAMP DOES.NOTME!!! Did I say it enough times?? Oh well. CLAMP OWNS IT.NOT ME..ok I'm done now..I DON'T OWN IT!!!!! CLAMP DOES!!!  
  
Thank you all for reviewing! And minna, feel free to kill Sally. She went that way! I point and stand out of the way so people can kill Sally. And just to let you know, Sally is NOT pregnant.  
  
I'm back with my..ummm..what number comes after 3?? Oh yeah! Ok, I'm back with my 6th chapter!  
  
Kero: umm.. Sakura-chan? 4 comes after 3.not 6. You're just as dense as Sakura Kinomoto.  
  
Me: thank you kero-chan!  
  
Kero: *sigh* *sweatdrop*  
  
Me: wait.you just dissed me did't you?  
  
Kero: ....  
  
Me: Oh well, I'll just get Syaoran to cut you up with his sword, or..I'll put makeup on you! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!  
  
Kero: AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! *flyies off*  
  
Yeah that's what I thought..ok well here's what happened last chapter:  
  
Last chapter:  
  
"It's ok. It wasn't your fault. Let's just put it behind us. The only thing I want to know is why she (Sally that is) drugged you." Sakura said, deep in thought. (AN: Don't hurt yourself Sakura!)  
  
"Let's worry about it tomorrow. I'll go sleep on the couch." Syaoran said, kissing Sakura goodnight and started for the living room.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Sakura said, pulling Syaoran ontop of her and this time, he remembered what happened.  
  
Now this chapter. I hope you guys like it!  
  
  
  
Chapter...um..heh heh.I forgot what Kero told me already: Touya, Evil One or Kind  
  
  
  
The next morning...  
  
Syaoran was the first one to wake up. He looked at Sakura, who was resting her head on his bare chest. 'Kami-samagod, I'm the luckiest guy to have a girl like her.' He smiled and moved quietly so he wouldn't wake Sakura, and went to make breakfast.  
  
When Sakura woke up. She smelt pancakes cooking. She walked into the kitchen behind Syaoran and put her arms around his waist. "Ohayoshort for good morning Syaoran-kun."  
  
Syaoran smiled and said, "Ohayo Sakura-chan." While flipping the pancakes.  
  
They stood like that for a couple minutes and Syaoran said, "How'd you sleep last night?"  
  
"Great. Last night was great too." Sakura sitting down at the table as Syaoran served the pancakes. "Yumm!! And these pancakes are great too! And you know what I just noticed, you smile a lot more now. You even smiled at Meiling-chan the other day."  
  
"I'm just happy. Do you not want me to smile anymore?" he replied jokingly.  
  
"Keep smiling. You look way cuter when you do. But you look so kawaiicute when you don't too. But I like the idea of you being happy." Sakura said as she ate her breakfast.  
  
Later that day...  
  
While Sakura and Syaoran were going over some wedding plans, there was a knock at the door.  
  
"I'll get it." Syaoran said as he walked over to the door.  
  
When Sakura looked over to see who was at the door, she saw someone with their hand around Syaoran's neck.  
  
"Syaoran!" Sakura said and ran to the door. "Onii-chan (AN did I spell it right? Tell me if I didn't)! Let go of him!" Sakura said as she recognized her brother.  
  
Touya let go of Syaoran but gave him a deadly look and walked in.  
  
"If looks could kill, you'd be dead the first time I saw you...kid." Youya threatened.  
  
"Baka."  
  
"Gaki."  
  
"BAKA!"  
  
"BAK.wait.GAKI!!"  
  
"BAKA!"  
  
"KAIJOU!" (AN did I spell this right too??)  
  
"STOP IT! Geez, we come here for some peace and quiet and all I hear is baka, gaki, baka, gaki! And he is not a gaki or a kaijoumonster!" Sakura said finishing the argument.  
  
Touya looked at Syaoran while he faked a punch. Syaoran didn't even blink, which just made Touya even more mad. 'He's just another guy that wants to hurt Sakura. He doesn't really care about her, he's just pretending. I won't let him hurt her.' Touya said angrily in his head.  
  
Sakura noticed that Touya was getting angrier by the minute. "Um, so Touya, let me show you our plans! Come over here."  
  
Syaoran mouthed 'Thank you' to Sakura as she led her older brother away from him.  
  
As she did, they heard another knock on the door. Syaoran, since he was closer, opened the door just to see Tomoyo bounce in.  
  
"Sakura-chan, your dress has arrived!" Tomoyo said proudly. Then eyeing Syaoran suspiciously she said, "Try it on in your room. You know the rules, the groom can't see the bride's dress until she gets to the alter! Come on Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo said as she grabbed Sakura's wrist and pulled her into her room.  
  
"Touya, don't kill Syaoran-kun alright? And Syaoran-kun, if he heads to the kitchen, run! He'll probably be getting a knife." Sakura said as she was pulled into her bedroom.  
  
Once they were inside the room, Tomoyo pulled out the dress she had made especially for Sakura's wedding.  
  
It was white and had no sleeves, like a tube top and went down to the floor with a long train at the back. Tomoyo had also made white gloves that went up to Sakura's elbows.  
  
"Oh Tomoyo-chan! It's beautiful! I wish that tomorrow was my wedding day!" Sakura said excitedly.  
  
"That can be arranged!" Tomoyo said and evilly laughed. "MUAHAHAHAHA!!!"  
  
  
  
A couple months have passed and it is now May 9th..the wedding day.  
  
  
  
Sakura was pacing back and forth acroos the room. "Should I? I mean, what if that girl comes back and drugs him again? I wouldn't be able to handle the pain. Even though it isn't his fault. I would still feel hurt. What should I do Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura said, stopping in front of her best friend, who was also her maid of honor.  
  
"Do you love him?" Tomoyo said after a while.  
  
"Of course I do!"  
  
"Then ask your heart." Tomoyo said matter-of-factly and walked out when the music started as a cue for the bride to come out.  
  
Syaoran looked behind him and saw Sakura walking up to him. When she stood beside him, she whispered, "My father lost his voice and I don't know who to ask to accept you into my family." She whispered worriedly.  
  
They looked at each other and out to the crowd, and then back at each other.  
  
"I would like to ask the groom to ask one of his family members to accept the bride into his family." The priest began (AN ok, I really don't know how I would narrate a wedding, so please bear with my imagination.)  
  
"I would like to ask my mother to accept Sakura into my family." Syaoran said turning to his mother.  
  
"I accept Sakura Kinomoto into the Li clan, mine and Syaoran's family." Yelen replied.  
  
"And now, the same for the bride, or someone can volunteer to speak for the family." The priest said to Sakura.  
  
'The only people that know Syaoran-kun are my dad and Touya. Dad can't talk, and Touya hates Syaoran's guts.' Sakura thought to herself. Then she whispered to Syaoran, " I have to ask Touya. He's the only other person that knows you. And anyways, he said he doesn't want me to get hurt, so he'll have to accept you..hopefully."  
  
"I would like to ask my brother to accept Syaoran into my family." Sakura said bravely as Tomoyo and Meiling gasped in horror.  
  
Touya looked confused and shocked but he had a look on his face saying, "This'll be a hard decision.not.' He stood up and looked at Sakura.  
  
He saw her eyes shine as tears filled her eyes. Then Touya looked at Syaoran and was shocked at the look he got back.  
  
Syaoran had the same look in his eyes that Sakura had, but his eyes didn't have the same hopefulness in his eyes. He knew that Touya wouldn't accept him.  
  
'I've been really rotten to that guy. All her ever wanted was for Sakura to be happy. Just like me.' Touya said to himself. He turned to the priest and said, "I...."  
  
  
  
AN: I'm so evil! You won't be able to find out what he says for another..week. I know that last chapter I was faking the end of the chapter, but this is no joke. Maybe I should end the story here. And I could write a sequel to the sequel!! Or not.just wait a while and I'll have the next chappie up soon!! 


	5. POLL AND REVEIW!

You're Everywhere To Me: The Sequel  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CCS.CLAMP DOES.NOT ME.CLAMP DOES.NOTME!!! Did I say it enough times?? Oh well. CLAMP OWNS IT.NOT ME..ok I'm done now..I DON'T OWN IT!!!!! CLAMP DOES!!!  
  
You guys are probably hate me now for leaving the last chapter at a cliffy. But this is not a chapter.. I repeat.. THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER!!!!!!! This is actually a poll..  
  
Question: What should Touya say? YES or NO  
  
Review with the answer and as soon as there are 10 people saying one answer, then I will continue the story.. cuz I can't write anymore of the story until people tell me what they think.  
  
(And Janet if you are reading this.don't tell anyone that I already know the answer....) No-one read this except for Janet.and you know who you are Janet...  
  
Ok well, review soon!!!!!!!  
  
~sakura-chan~ 


	6. The Answer

You're Everywhere To Me: The Sequel  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CCS.CLAMP DOES.NOT ME.CLAMP DOES.NOT ME!!! Did I say it enough times?? Oh well. CLAMP OWNS IT.NOT ME..ok I'm done now..I DON'T OWN IT!!!!! CLAMP DOES!!!  
  
And I also do not own the song 'Brown Eyes' which is sung by Destiny's Child.  
  
OK people! I have come to the decision that Touya is going to say...well let's just find out....heh heh heh!!!And thank you all for reviewing: Janet (99% gurl.heh heh heh!!), kim, Destiny's Angel, Meimei, Angel Blossom, Li Syaoran is so KAKOII, Tamara, cARDcaPtOR-mAniAc , Sailor Jamie, sakurablossom star, and anyone else I missed. You guys are the reason I continue writing this. I love you guys!! MUAH!  
  
  
  
  
  
Touya turned to the priest and said, "I..." hopeful eyes surrounded him as he looked at his sister, who was holding Syaoran's hand, He gave out a loq growl and turned back to the priest and said, "I do not accept Syaoran Li into my family. All he wants to do is hurt Sakura, and I'm not going to let him do that!!" Touya sat back down with a smug smile on his face.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran looked each other. Sakura ran over to her brother and slapped him on the face and ran out of the church with tears streaming down her face.  
  
"Sakura!!" Syaoran ran out after her.....but was tripped by an alien from outer space!!! MUAHAHAHA!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
AN: ok that was not how the story goes, if it was, then there would be a huge crowd of people would be chasing me and Touya.  
  
This is how it really goes....  
  
  
  
Touya turned to the priest and said, "I.." hopeful eyes surrounded Touya as he looked at his sister, who was holding Syaoran's hand. He sighed and smiled at Syaoran, who was a bit taken back by the smile.  
  
"I accept Syaoran Li into the Kinomoto family. Mine and Sakura's family." Touya said.  
  
Sakura looked wide-eyed at Touya and then looked at Syaoran and smiled. Syaoran was still looking at Touya. Touya smiled and sat down.  
  
Syaoran looked at Skaura and gave her a smile. (AN: lots of people are smiling!! ()  
  
Then the priest continued he ceremony....  
  
  
  
"I can't believe Touya accepted you Li-kun! Well, congratulations!" Tomoyo said to Syaoran, after the wedding.  
  
"Thank you." He looked behind Tomoyo and saw Meiling behind her.  
  
He walked over to her. "Meiling..."  
  
"Congratulations Syaoran-kun. I hope you two will stay together and be happy forever." Meiling said, hugging Syaoran.  
  
Syaoran looked at Meiling and returned the hug. "Thank you Meiling-chan. I know you'll find your someone., and if they ever hurt, they have another thing coming!" Syaoran said smiling at Meiling.  
  
"Oh Syaoran! You're so sweet! Oh..your wife is calling you. Go see her." Meiling said as she playfully pushed Syaoran in Sakura's direction who said, "There' someone that wants to talk to you."  
  
Sakura turned her husband around so he came face-to-face with Touya.  
  
Touya looked at Syaoran with a calm look and said, "Congratulations. I might as well be nice to you, you are my brother after all. But if you ever hurt Sakura, you better run back to Hong Kong quicker than you can say 'ow'!" Touya said with a smile.  
  
"Thank you...onii-chan." Syaoran said extending his hand for Touya to shake.  
  
Touya was about to take it but then pulled Syaoran into a brotherly hug, startling Syaoran.  
  
  
  
  
  
Later at the reception....  
  
  
  
"Sakura-chan.." Tomoyo started into the microphone. "...you are going to hate me demobut I'm going to sing a song that Sakura-chan wrote last year. It's called 'Brown Eyes'!" Tomoyo said, smiling evilly.  
  
"TOMOYO!!" Sakura said sweat dropping.  
  
Tomoyo sany as Sakura and Syaoran and the other couples started to slow dance.  
  
  
  
'Remember the first day when I saw your face remember the first day when you smiled at me you stepped to me and you said to me I was the woman you dreamed about remember the first day when you called my house remember the first day when you took me out we had butterflies although we tried to hide and we both had a beautiful night  
  
The way we held each others hand the way we talked the way we laughed it felt so good to find true love I knew right then and there you were the one  
  
I know that he loves me cause he told me so I know that he loves me cause his feelings show when he stares at me you know that he cares for me you see how he is so deep in love I know that he loves me cause its obvious I know that he loves me cause it's me he trusts and he's missing me if he's not kissing me and when he looks at me his brown eyes tells his soul  
  
Remember the first day, the first day we kissed remember the first day we had an argument we apologized and then we compromised and we haven't argued since remember the first day we stopped playing games remember the first day you fell in love with me it felt so good for you to say those words cause I felt the same way too  
  
The way we held each others hand the way we talked the way we laughed it felt so good to fall in love and I knew right then and there you were the one  
  
I know that he loves me cause he told me so I know that he loves me cause his feelings show when he stares at me you know that he cares for me you see how he is so deep in love I know that he loves me cause its obvious I know that he loves me cause it's me he trusts and he's missing me if he's not kissing me and when he looks at me his brown eyes tells his soul  
  
i'm so happy so happy that you're in my life and baby now that you're a part of me you showed me showed me the meaning of true love and i know he loves me  
  
I know that he loves me cause he told me so I know that he loves me cause his feelings show when he stares at me you know that he cares for me you see how he is so deep in love I know that he loves me cause its obvious I know that he loves me cause it's me he trusts and he's missing me if he's not kissing me and when he looks at me his brown eyes tells his soul  
  
He looks at me and his brown eyes tell his soul'  
  
  
  
As Tomoyo stopped singing, Syaoran said to Sakura, "The person with the brown eyes is your dad right?" with his brown eyes dancing with laughter.  
  
"Sorry, demo lie. But no" Sakura said giving him one of her trademark smiles.  
  
Syaoran smiled back and kissed her. "Let's go eat some cake." He said turning to the 6 layer wedding cake, which wasn't there. In it's place was a round, yellow little creature.  
  
"KERO-CHAN!!" Sakura, Syaoran and Tomoyo yelled in unison.  
  
"It was a cake, you know better than to leave me alone with cake. Oh beautiful cake!" Kero said while everyone sweat dropped.  
  
"At least he didn't eat the pudding." Syaoran said sighing.  
  
"Did someone say...pudding?" Kero said with his ear twitching. He started looking around and then spotted the huge bowl of chocolate pudding. "PUDDING!!!!!" he flew to it and dived in. Everyone fell, anime-style.  
  
"I spoke too soon. He'll never change." Syaoran said with a slight smile.  
  
  
  
AN: well how was this chapter guys????? I like the end with Kero, I had to add him sometime. I mean there is never a really good ccs fanfic without Kero!!  
  
I turn and see Kero put the gun he had to my head into it's holster.  
  
Kero: now that's better. But if you ever right a story without me in it..you'll head will be blown off. MUAHAHAHAH!!!!!!  
  
Me: I have pudding!  
  
Kero: never mind! You can live!! 


	7. Epiloge

You're Everywhere To Me: The Sequel  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CCS.CLAMP DOES.NOT ME.CLAMP DOES.NOT ME!!! Did I say it enough times?? Oh well. CLAMP OWNS IT.NOT ME..ok I'm done now..I DON'T OWN IT!!!!! CLAMP DOES!!!  
  
  
  
Hey guys!! I am very sad to say, that this is the last chapter of the story. Actually it isn't REALLY a chapter. It's the epilogue. I want to thank all you guys for reviewing, reading, and liking my story. But don't worry, sakura-chan isn't about to stop writing fanfictions for ccs!! I've been working on two others, and you should really read them once I get them on the internet. Once again I want to thank minna, this last chapter is for all you guys, as was all of my previous chapters.  
  
  
  
  
  
Epilogue..  
  
  
  
  
  
8 years later, Sakura and Syaoran have two children, Xiao Ling and Mei mei.  
  
"MOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!!!!!!!" Mei mei yelled, running away from her older brother, and into the arms of her mother.  
  
"Xiao Ling, where you threatening Mei mei again?" Sakura asked her oldest child. Xiao Ling was an exact younger version of his father, from his looks to his attitude.  
  
"She was bothering me while I was training." He said with the same glare his father has.  
  
"Mei mei, what did I tell you about your brother while he's training?" Sakura asked the little green eyed girl which she held in her arms.  
  
"All I said was that he was doing it wrong." Mei mei, the six year old said. With the same innocent eyes Meiling has.  
  
"Hoe?" Sakura exclaimed.  
  
Mei mei and Xiao Ling giggled at their mothers expression.  
  
They heard the front door open and close. The children looked at each other and Mei mei ran to greet her father who had just come home from work.  
  
"Daddy!!" Mei mei yelled, jumping into her fathers arms.  
  
"Hi sweetie. How's my little girl today?" Syaoran said, kissing his daughter on the forehead.  
  
"Well I helped mommy make cookies for everyone. But not Xiao Ling! He was being mean. Just because I cwitersized (I spelt it wrong on purpose. She's six! Too young to know that word.unless) his training, he runs after me with his sword. Tell him he has disgraced the Li-clan! Disown him!" Mei mei said with stars in his eyes.  
  
"Mei mei, you know better than to criticize Xiao Ling about his training. Demo but I'll talk to him for you." Syaoran said, carrying Mei mei into the room where Sakura and Xiao Ling. He put Mei mei down and went over to Sakura and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Hey Sakura, I heard you made cookies for everyone. But why can't Xiao Ling have any?" he said looking at his son.  
  
"Mei mei was bothering me, and I guess I overreacted." Xiao Ling admitted, still holding his stiff composure.  
  
"Relax Xiao Ling. But you know better, you both do. I know siblings fight, but overlittle things that can easily be solved easily is mo reason to be running around with a sword." Syaoran said sternly.  
  
Xiao Ling slumped down on the couch and sighed. Mei mei sat down beside him and leaned against him. Xiao Ling looked at her, but not with the same eyes that had been chasing her with the sword. These eyes had love and caring for his little sister.  
  
  
  
"Well I'm glad that Touya didn't have sword when I was little". Sakura said smiling at Syaoran.  
  
"No, lucky for me or else he would've killed me when he first saw me. It's weird. The two most opposite people, rivals and nationality can love each other as much as we do." he replied.  
  
Mei mei smiled and said, "KAWAII!!!!" cute  
  
"She really sounds like Tomoyo-chan." Sakura said sweat dropping.  
  
"Baka." stupid Xiao Ling said, rolling his eyes.  
  
"I am not baka!" Mei mei said, elbowing him.  
  
"Kaijou." Xiao Ling said under his breath.  
  
"Xiao Ling!" Mei mei yelled.  
  
"Alright, I'm sorry Mei mei. You're not baka or a kaijou." Xiao Ling said seriously.  
  
"You didn't call me a kaijou."  
  
"I did in my head."  
  
"At least he's nice when he wants to be." Sakura said to her husband.  
  
"I was like that." He replied.  
  
"You? Apologized? I've only heard you apologize to Meiling-chan and myself." Sakura said, not believing him.  
  
"That was because I was supposed to hate you. And Meiling, well she was just Meiling." He explained.  
  
"Ahh. Wait, listen. Do you hear that?" Sakura said.  
  
"I don't hear anything but laughing. Wait is that our kids...laughing together?" Syaoran said worriedly.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran went to where the laughing was coming from to find Xiao Ling entertaining Mei mei by doing impressions.  
  
"At least they're not fighting anymore." Sakura said.  
  
"Baka." Xiao Ling started.  
  
"Gaki."  
  
"BAKA!"  
  
"GAKI!"  
  
  
  
"KAIJOU!"  
  
  
  
"I'M NOT A KAIJOU!! Mei mei yelled.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran both sweat dropped. "That lasted long." Syaoran said.  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
AN: well what did you guys think of my sequel?? *sniff* I'm really going to miss all of you guys..all of my devoted fans.reviewing... *sniff*  
  
Well, I'll keep writing fanfics... Bye guys! Peace out! 


End file.
